babylambandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Lamb
Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is a 2019 live-action/animated hybrid feature film based on the 2016 YouTube series, Baby Lamb & Friends. It premiered to YouTube on November 9, 2019. Synopsis The Dark Slayer may look threatening, but in actuality he is a very lousy villain. So, he sets out to prove to everyone in Capitol City that he is a real villain by plotting to destroy the town and rule its people with an iron fist. Baby Lamb and all of his friends don't believe him until The Dark Slayer proves them wrong and takes over the town and kidnaps everyone. The rest of the gang seek vengeance, but Baby Lamb realizes something serious about The Dark Slayer. Plot PROLOGUE Derrick McCormick was busy playing with Green Monkey until he falls down. Afterwards, he tells Green Monkey that play time is over so Green Monkey leaves. Derrick McCormick starts to tell the story, which talks about an emotionally possessed man who's life was corrupted by hatred. It begins in a town called Capitol City and involves a 6-year-old sheep named Baby Lamb. (opening credits begin) It is a beautiful morning in Capitol City and Baby Lamb says it's a great day to play a game with a ball, attracting the attention of all his friends: Belle, A.P., Cow, Ricky, and Donny. They all play with the ball until Baby Lamb accidentally breaks the garage door of the 60047 Police Fort. Chief Mark sees the mess and after telling them to be more careful, returns the ball. The gang decide to continue playing until Belle notices the ball is missing. They hear a teasing voice and notice The Dark Slayer himself has the ball! But they don't take him seriously but instead invite him to play. The Dark Slayer is baffled that they're not scared or upset and wants to be feared by them. Baby Lamb says they can always get a new one. Regardless, The Dark Slayer is trying to be villainous to them but they don't really think what he does is evil enough to consider him a villain. Ricky says that he is may look evil but that doesn't mean he is, but The Dark Slayer lists all the evil things he does, which turn out to be rather pathetic. After hearing that he sucks at being a real villain, The Dark Slayer is deeply offended and threatens to all of them that one day he will take over the town and leaves in a huff. Uncle Lamb shows up as the gang asks him why The Dark Slayer is who he is, so Uncle Lamb begins to tell them the story about how he became devoted to villainy. He reveals to them that once they were childhood best friends and went to camp together, but were placed in separate cabins. The Dark Slayer was bullied by his peers while Uncle Lamb got along with them. One night, Uncle decided to check up on The Dark Slayer, who began to draw out a plan to kill the other campers. Soon he escaped through the window and was never heard from again. The gang were shocked and were worried about what he's actually gonna do, but Uncle Lamb told them not to worry since he doesn't succeed at doing bad things. Later that night, The Dark Slayer went into his evil lair (right after getting called by his mother) and summons his assistant, a 9-year-old boy named Jonathan. He complains to him about how nobody in Capitol City takes him seriously and makes Jonathan recap all of the terrible things he did (ruining Baby Lamb's Thanksgiving speech, taking Cow's lunch, and stealing Ricky's money), all of which turned out to be nothing threatening or serious. Jonathan says they're not evil, triggering The Dark Slayer all the more. But he decides to take his big plot that he planned from childhood into action. He hopes that soon Capitol City will be his, and Baby Lamb and his friends will pay. Jonathan suggests he needs weapons, so The Dark Slayer decides to go to the "deepest, darkest, corner of town" to get it.....which turns out to be a convenience store appropriately titled "The Evil Store". The clerk is a peppy man named Elliott who suggest various weapons, all of which come with limitations that cause The Dark Slayer to decline. That is, until the clerk shows him a giant pen called "The Stick of Superiority", which gives him the ultimate villain power to wreak havoc. The Dark Slayer is surprised that an optimistic person like Elliott is running a store based around evil, until Elliott reveals that this is not his purpose and he's working his way up to become a late-night talk show host. The Dark Slayer eventually takes the stick (without paying) and uses it to blow up The Evil Store. Baby Lamb and Cow are worrying about what The Dark Slayer is gonna do to them until Ricky invites them to a karaoke party that's happening. So, to take their minds off their worries, the two decide to go. Lots of people are at the party as Minnie Mouse is performing. After she finishes, Ricky asks for another volunteer to come up on stage and Cow pressures Baby Lamb to singing. Baby Lamb is reluctant at first until Cow got Ricky's attention by imitating Baby Lamb's voice (poorly). So Baby Lamb decided to sing and got a lot of praise from people afterwards, warming his heart. Ricky and Cow encourage him to stay, even though it's past his bedtime, and so he decided to stay. But after hearing other people's songs that make him think of The Dark Slayer, Baby Lamb quickly leaves and Cow goes after him. Cow sees Baby Lamb sitting outside, feeling remorse for The Dark Slayer because of his horrible childhood and doesn't want to lose his friends if his plan actually works. Cow says that he's just looking for himself in a world full of opportunity. Cow assures Baby Lamb that no matter what, they'll always be there for each other, making him feel much better. So they went back inside. Later, Baby Lamb is getting tucked in by his Uncle, who tells him that whatever The Dark Slayer will do is nothing for them to worry about. As Baby Lamb is about to sleep, he's woken up by the sound of Ricky, Cow, and Donny singing to help calm Baby Lamb down. However, he's tired and wants them to leave. There, Baby Lamb has a comfortable and musical dream where he flies in the sky and has no worry or care. The Dark Slayer sneaks around as Chief Mark is surprised that the other officers are not fixing the garage but they say they're supposed to be police officers, not construction workers. The Dark Slayer shows Jonathan the Stick of Superiority and is about to demonstrate the power within it until eventually he finds himself unable to summon an evil army on account of he ended up getting a demo version of it. So he decided to put up flyers for an evil army around the neighborhood and orders Jonathan to give him laxatives. Chief Mark successfully fixed the garage and was about to leave until he saw Officer Patricia and decides to go on a nightly stroll together until they both saw one of The Dark Slayer's flyers. Patricia is concerned but Mark assured her that it's nothing serious from him. The next day, Baby Lamb and his friends notice the flyer attached to the water tower. Donny reads it and Belle says that The Dark Slayer is trying to form a super villain bad guy team. As Uncle Lamb passes by, they get his attention by telling him about the flyer. He is surprised when he realizes The Dark Slayer is being serious about taking over the town. Baby Lamb, feeling calmer and not worrying about The Dark Slayer, reminded his uncle of what he told him earlier and they doubt anyone's gonna pay attention to it. But meanwhile, outside The Dark Slayer's lair, 4 strange-looking men want to volunteer to be in The Dark Slayer's evil army. Taking them inside, The Dark Slayer recruits them and wants to know what they're useful for. Professor Flaten is capable of messing with space and time, Gerald Frankson cooks food that's enough to power big machines, Osiris critics other people to make them better, and The Dominator (who turns out to be just a kid with a Halloween costume) can't do anything else other than "terrorize" people. Osiris begins to negatively criticize The Dark Slayer, from his lair to his costume, and saying that he'll suck at being a villain. Reminded of what the gang said about him earlier, The Dark Slayer punches Osiris and goes on a long rant saying how he wants to make a world so he can be respected for who he is instead of feeling like a nobody, assuming all the other recruits feel the same. So they begin to plan out the attack and takeover. The next morning, Baby Lamb was walking around and noticed Cow playing a game with his little brother, Calf. Soon Donny asked Baby Lamb where Ricky is since he hasn't seen him. Belle and A.P. jokingly say that The Dark Slayer kidnapped him. Baby Lamb was unhappy with their joke but Belle assured Baby Lamb that nothing bad's gonna happen. So Donny decided to go outside to get the mail until he noticed Ricky literally inside the mailbox, waiting for a package he ordered. Donny leaves and Ricky eventually gets out of the mailbox and admires the beautiful day until he noticed the sky turning an ominous shade of red! Uncle Lamb noticed and concludes that The Dark Slayer's reign of terror is just beginning, so they decided to head back into the house to be safe. The rest of the gang are confused and soon a massive crowd gathers, as The Dark Slayer makes a villainous entrance. He begins to demonstrate the Stick of Superiority's powers, as The Count counts the number of blasts, before realizing that the demo version only restricts him to 3 tries. But he then introduces his evil army to the crowd, leaving out Jonathan and thinking he doesn't matter, and then orders them to attack! Everyone runs away in panic as explosions happen everywhere and people get kidnapped. Uncle Lamb takes Baby Lamb and the gang to a safe place. Baby Lamb wonders what's going on, and Uncle thinks that he has underestimated The Dark Slayer. Ricky just wonders why the police aren't doing anything. Turns out the police were watching mindless TV and suddenly they switch to The Random Report, where Michael, Leroy, Marina, Greg Stevenson, and Dave Passions reports on The Dark Slayer's attack on Capitol City and announce that his next targets for execution are "a black lamb, a brown cow, a yellow butterfly, a purple caterpillar, a blue dolphin, and a red dog", clearly referring to Baby Lamb, Cow, Belle, Alice, Donny, and Ricky. Bob Richardson is doing his Random Poetry about The Dark Slayer, until he gets kidnapped by him and soon The Dark Slayer breaks into the studio. The Random Report crew question what's happened to Bob, and it's revealed he was locked in the closet. Before The Random Report ended, The Dark Slayer announces that he will find those who try to escape and they all belong to him. Shortly after, he picks up Thomas the Tank Engine and throws it at the Police Fort, destroying it in the process (including the garage, to Chief Mark's expense). Frankson and Osiris are looking for the characters and The Dominator tries to terrorize people (unsuccessfully). Baby Lamb and Donny marvel at the intensity of this outbreak of terrorism, while Cow hopes his little brother Calf is safe, until he sees Calf get kidnapped by The Dark Slayer and so does Uncle Lamb. Alice is surprised Uncle Lamb got caught, until he told her that The Dark Slayer tempted him with his favorite food: fried chili cheese dogs. The Dark Slayer orders his army to attack the gang, until Cow unleashes his methane power to stop them. The Dark Slayer puts all of the kidnapped townsfolk in a big bag, and soon the gang escape. Witnessing the destruction of Capitol City, The Dark Slayer has a victorious moment of triumph knowing that he finally got what he wanted. Osiris wonders what he's going to do to the kids, until The Dark Slayer told him that he only said he's gonna kill them just so they can flee from town, never to be seen again. The Dark Slayer also greatly belittles Jonathan and said he did nothing to contribute to his master plan. Jonathan brought up the flyers, until he realized they were to hire people who can do a much better job than him. It's revealed The Dark Slayer adopted Jonathan and he decided to "unadopt" him, sending Jonathan away sadly. The Dark Slayer is satisfied, until his army reprimanded him for the way he abused his son and calling him "messed-up". They realized they were in the wrong to be helping evil with their special talents instead of using them to change the world for the better. They eventually ditched The Dark Slayer, who realized that he has nobody to rule over since he kidnapped them and he can't use the Stick of Superiority because it's still useless. It was then that The Dark Slayer realized his plan didn't go as smoothly as he originally intended, because he ended up feeling bad. Later that night, Baby Lamb and his friends end up outside of Capitol City, all realizing that they were wrong about The Dark Slayer all along. Everyone wants to get revenge on him, but Baby Lamb doesn't think vengeance is a good idea even if he kidnapped his uncle and Cow's brother. They end up sleeping outside. The next morning, Baby Lamb is woken up to the sound of Cow passing gas. Cow apologized, saying he had too many fajitas, and then was about to eat an orange he found on the ground until Baby Lamb told him he doesn't know where it's been. The gang wants to know how they're gonna save the town. It's easier said than done, since Cow mentioned The Dark Slayer has an evil army with weapons and they have nothing. Baby Lamb says they have each other, until Donny put him down and said love and forgiveness doesn't solve anything. Cow noticed Jonathan, and Baby Lamb greets him. Donny and Ricky realized that Jonathan worked for The Dark Slayer, and Cow sat on him until Baby Lamb told Cow to let go of him. Jonathan said he used to work for him, but now The Dark Slayer thinks he's useless once he and his army took over. He revealed to the gang that The Dark Slayer abused him and never said he loves him. Belle feels bad for Jonathan and Baby Lamb offers Jonathan to join them. Elliott from The Evil Store meets up the gang and greets Cow. Everyone is confused as to how Cow knew him until he reveals that he works at The Evil Store (Cow only goes there for the vending machine snacks) and that's where The Dark Slayer got the Stick of Superiority. Turns out the whole "demo version" thing is a scam and it doesn't make The Dark Slayer as powerful as it looked. The eight of them banded together and decided to return to save Capitol City and free everyone. Meanwhile back in Capitol City, The Dark Slayer was flipping through channels until he saw a clip of Mister Rogers talking about understanding other people's feelings. The Dark Slayer realizes what he did wrong and wishes for a way to alter the past until he noticed a strange contraption called the "Space-Time Fabric Tamperer" which belonged to Professor Flaten. It had a letter from Flaten himself, saying that he left it with The Dark Slayer intentionally because he wants The Dark Slayer to make the important decision of changing time so he can make the future better, whether it's for himself or for everyone. However, he must be wise or else the consequences will be dire. So The Dark Slayer tests it out, and he suddenly finds himself in the same place, only 3 years earlier. He experiences himself from 3 years ago, harassing Winnie the Pooh. Baby Lamb, Cow, Ricky, Alice, Belle, Donny, Jonathan, and Elliott return to Capitol City and look for The Dark Slayer until they find the Space-Time Fabric Tamperer and conclude that The Dark Slayer used it to travel back through time. Baby Lamb is in disbelief until he presses the green button on it and suddenly disappears. Ricky notices Professor Flaten's letter and is in shock after reading it. Baby Lamb ends up time-traveling to another dimension (the "Cartoon Synergy" universe), where he sees himself sitting with a bunch of other toons and a guy named Alex K. talking with Bill Cipher. Back at the house, Ricky sees that the green button made The Dark Slayer travel through time but curiously pressed the yellow button on it. The Dark Slayer suddenly travels to an alternate universe where the Smurfs village is getting bombed, and is shocked. Elliott wonders how they're gonna get Baby Lamb and The Dark Slayer back, but Cow suggested pressing the yellow button again, thinking it's jammed. Baby Lamb suddenly ends up in the house from "CartoonMania". Ricky pressed the yellow button and it sends Baby Lamb to Capitol City 5 years ago, seeing himself and Cow 5 years ago. Then he travels to another time period where he briefly greets a guy named Nick, and then he ends up in Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. The Dark Slayer ends up in the 1930s where he finds Betty Boop doing a weird dance to Bimbo, sickening him. Ricky and Donny are arguing about their knowledge of time travel and Alice told them that if the green button sent them through time, then the red button should bring them back. Donny pressed the red button and it sent Baby Lamb and The Dark Slayer traveling back to the present (while Baby Lamb musically encouraged The Dark Slayer to make things better for everyone). They return to the present, and Cow gives Baby Lamb a big hug. The Dark Slayer, on the other hand, got a punch from Ricky. The Dark Slayer cowers in fear, realizing their awareness of how powerless he is. The Dark Slayer says that if they want to kill him, don't bother because he'll do it for them. In other words, he's going to take his life. Before leaving, he apologizes to Jonathan for being a bad father figure and saying "he'll miss him". In shock, Baby Lamb wants to help him, even if he did a lot of bad stuff to them. He gives a speech saying that everyone deserves to live, and they can change once they realize how important life is. Baby Lamb considers The Dark Slayer as not a villain, but someone struggling to find himself. So they must save him before it's too late. The Dark Slayer was about to jump into the toilet until he's stopped by the bunch, who tell him that it's not too late for him to change and people can forgive him. The Dark Slayer said that his uncle never really helped him out at camp when he got bullied. Baby Lamb said that he shouldn't let the past continue to hurt him, and let the harsh words from people affect him for the rest of his life. Baby Lamb revealed that when he was time traveling, he traveled to Mister Rogers' Neighborhood and got to see Mister Rogers himself in person, who was talking about how important it is to look inside oneself and to take good care of that loving part of someone, because it allows you to love someone you're with. Everyone encourages The Dark Slayer to use the heart that he has. The Dark Slayer realized that he was too struck by evil to realize that there are people who care about him. He was about to return to Capitol City with them until he accidentally falls down the toilet and Handy Man Joe obliviously flushes him. They are devastated, assuming he's dead, but they still have a city to save. Baby Lamb and Cow are looking for the bag of the kidnapped, until they realize The Dark Slayer put them underneath the bed. They free all of the citizens of Capitol City. Cow reunites with Calf and Uncle Lamb reunites with Baby Lamb. Uncle wonders what happened to The Dark Slayer, and they explain what happened and who The Dark Slayer really is. After hearing about the toilet incident, Uncle Lamb says that he didn't die and instead just ended up in the sewers. Chief Mark congratulates the bunch for saving the town and freeing everyone. Uncle Lamb is proud of Baby Lamb for saving the town with love instead of hatred. He wonders what's gonna happen to The Dark Slayer, so Uncle Lamb says he deserves a "visit from an old friend". Later, as everyone is busy rebuilding and restoring Capitol City, Cow happily asks Baby Lamb how he felt knowing that the town is saved and everything is back to normal. Baby Lamb thinks nothing that happens in Capitol City is ever normal. Belle and Alice agree, not realizing how often weird things happen. Ricky says that's how life is sometimes, just rolling with it even in the midst of weird events. Cow asks "So if things aren't back to normal, what are they back to?" and Baby Lamb says things are back to "random", and he doesn't want that to ever change. At the sewers, The Dark Slayer is feeling down. Uncle Lamb came to see The Dark Slayer, who thinks that he's gonna rub it in on how he messed up instead of letting go of the past. Uncle Lamb doesn't and instead apologizes for not being there for him when he got bullied, and not standing up to those tormenters at camp for him. He says that friends should stick together to the end and everyone deserves a second chance. Uncle Lamb and The Dark Slayer reconcile and become friends again for the first time since childhood. They both leave the sewers. In an epilogue, Capitol City is rebuilt and Baby Lamb waits for Belle, who arrives at the Town Square by Thomas the Tank Engine. The two spend the day together as they sing to "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" while riding the Neighborhood Trolley. While that happens, Alice rides the small Trolley and ends up destroying the police garage, as Mark faints. Baby Lamb and Belle roam around the city pier, and Cow presses the blue button on the Space-Time Fabric Tamperer as Baby Lamb and Belle briefly turn into previous incarnations of themselves (and some webtoon characters). Everyone joins in on Baby Lamb and Belle as they sing, and the curtains close as the movie ends. In a post-credits scene, Bob Richardson is still shown to be stuck inside the closet after The Dark Slayer put him there earlier in the movie. Production Around the summer of 2016, Simon A. had an idea of making a film adaptation of "Baby Lamb & Friends", even though it was very early in the series itself. He made a short announcement of the movie around the end of June of 2016 and recorded nearly a half-hour of footage of it, but eventually due to time constraints and a lack of space to record more footage, the concept overall was scrapped. Fast forward 2 years later in 2018, Simon A. worked on a poster for Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie featuring silhouettes of the 6 main characters with a tagline saying "Coming 2018". However, it was never publicly revealed and nothing else was made for the movie. Later, on May 4, 2019, Simon made an announcement both on Twitter and YouTube that Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is in development, while also posting a brand-new poster he drew that parodies Avengers: Endgame. It took him a while to come up with the plot, but after the release of the Season 4 episode "A Tale of Two Cows", he announced it would be the last episode made before production on the film officially starts. The reason he didn't start production after he announced the movie's development was because he wanted to wait until after he finishes school to work on it. The film will be mainly live-action, contrary to many who believed the film is gonna be completely animated. However there will be several animated sequences, even for the opening and closing of the film, all animated by Simon A. It will also be a collaborative project, meaning other people (IRL and online friends) will take on main and/or guest roles other than Simon A., who previously did all the voices for the characters in the entire series. In addition, this film will debut Cami J. Green and Marisa the Gem Fox as the voices of Belle Butterfly and Alphabet Pal, respectively. They will also be replacing Simon A, who originally performed the aforementioned characters. Derrick McCormick, of UNODASH fame, will also guest-star in this movie. Towards the end of July, the cast of Weeknight Update (consisting of Kung-E Muller, MichaelsiCast, Amanual Gafi, and Neb519) were in talks to guest-star in the movie, and they all happily obliged. Additionally, Gafi will also be playing the role as Jonathan, The Dark Slayer's young and mistreated assistant. Afterwards, other voices such as Rebecca K. Lunetta, Josh Politt, Jonathan Asiamah, and Luca Dollar are casted as Officer Patricia, Osiris, Professor Flaten, and Gerald Frankson, respectively. Jaylynn Russell (known for her voice work on Derrick McCormick's "The Ricans") and Nick Ulto (founder and CEO of FrenzyMedia) also were chosen to guest-star in the movie. As of September 28, 2019, Simon A. announced that the filming for the movie has officially been completed. On October 6, 2019, Simon said on Twitter that 77 minutes of footage for the movie was edited (meaning that the movie was approximately 67% of the movie is completed), and that he's dropping a release date of November 3 while posting a new promotional poster for the movie. Eventually the release date was moved to November 9. As of October 19, 2019, Simon A. has announced that production on Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is in near-completion. However, the release date is still going to be in November. Post-Production On September 4, 2019, Simon A. announced on Twitter that he's going to make a trailer for the movie later. 10 days later, Simon A. announced on his channel (via the community post) that he's gonna release the first official trailer for the movie the next day after, which he did in order to build up hype for the film. It generated over 500 views and lots of positive feedback from fans of his channel. On October 26, 2019, a second official trailer for the movie was released. A third and final trailer was released on November 4, 2019. 2 days later, on November 6, 2019, Simon excitedly stated on Twitter: "FINALLY! After 3 years of thought, 2 months of development, and 5 excruciating months of filming and editing, I'm more than happy to say that production on 'Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie' is FINALLY done and completed! Tune in this Saturday, November 9, for the big premiere!" With production on the movie completed, it made its auspicious debut on November 9, 2019 at 4:00 PM (Pacific Central Time). Characters Main Characters * Baby Lamb (voiced by Simon A) * Cow McMoo (voiced by Simon A.) * Ricky Bowers (voiced by Simon A.) * Donny Dolphin (voiced by Simon A.) * Belle Butterfly (voiced by Cami J. Green) * Alphabet Pal (voiced by Marisa the Gem Fox) Secondary Characters * Uncle Lamb (voiced by Simon A.) * Derrick McCormick (played by himself) * Jonathan (voiced by Amanual Gafi) * Roger Rex (voiced by Simon A.) * Elliott the Evil Store Clerk (voiced by Elie Muller) * Nick (voiced by Frumper Dink) * Bill Quackers (voiced by Simon A.) * Mejax Webster (voiced by Simon A.) * Michael (played by MichaelsiCast) * Leroy (played by MichaelsiCast) * Marina Hall (voiced by MichaelsiCast) * Dave Passions (voiced by Amanual Gafi) * Greg Stevenson (played by Neb519) * Bob Richardson (played by Simon A.) Villains * The Dark Slayer (voiced by Simon A.) * Professor Flaten (voiced by Jonathan Asiamah) * Osiris (voiced by Josh Pollitt) * Gerald Frankson (voiced by Luca Dollar) * The Dominator (voiced by Simon A.) Minor Characters * Officer Mark * Officer Patricia (voiced by Rebecca K. Lunetta) * Officer Derek * Officer Marvin (voiced by Isaiah Wong) * Officer Aaron * Old Inspector (voiced by Nick Ulto) * Calf McMoo * Hal * Bomb * Terence * The Count Von Count (voiced by Little Blue) * Realistic Ricky (voiced by Brendan Barney) * Realistic Belle * Realistic Baby Lamb * Realistic Cow * Realistic Donny * Realistic Alphabet Pal * The Cutiepuff Girls * Rover the Hound * Minecraft Steve * Thomas the Tank Engine (non-speaking appearance) * Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Ken Friedel) * Ninjago Alarm Clock * Criminals * Exquisite Orange (cameo) * Neighborhood Trolley * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Eeyore * Piglet * Bernard the Bear * Bugs Bunny * Vincent * Marshall * Lenny the Leprechaun * Red Bird * Jamie the Fuzz * Gus * The Dragon * Green Monkey Songs * It's You I Like * Next Stop, Dreamland * I Need Some Sleep * Change * Don't Go Breaking My Heart Trivia General * This movie is dedicated to Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, and Fred Rogers. * Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie is shown in Cinemascope (2.35:1), rather than widescreen (16:9). * This marks the first time ever that female voice actresses are heard in a Baby Lamb & Friends production. ** Specifically, this film stars Cami J. Green, Marisa the Gem Fox, Jaylynn Russell, and Rebecca K. Lunetta, as Belle Butterfly, Alphabet Pal, The Dark Slayer's Mother, and Officer Patricia (respectively). * This is the longest Baby Lamb & Friends production ever, not only because it's nearly 2 hours long (dethroning Another Egg-stravagant Easter which stood at a mere 23 minutes) but also because it took 5 months to complete. * This is one of the first times in the series that Simon A. doesn't do all of the voices. ** This also, so far, contains the most voices in a Baby Lamb & Friends production. * This is the first time ever in the series that original animation is used. * The film is recorded in the same style as the show itself, only the cartoon "paper puppets" of some of the characters are added with shading to give a more cinematic appeal. Not only that, but also it includes music composed by Simon A. and non-copyrighted cinematic music. * There were several original concepts for the movie that were eventually scrapped: ** The Dark Slayer was originally going to become a dictator after taking over Capitol City and then turns the people against Baby Lamb and his friends. ** The Dark Slayer's dad, a retired supervillain, was originally going to appear to test how villainous The Dark Slayer is, knowing how he took over the town. ** There was going to be a big epic final battle between Baby Lamb and The Dark Slayer during the scene with the toilet, until Simon A. decided that would've been too cliched. * Despite the movie being released in November, it takes place during summertime (as the movie was originally going to be released during the summer of 2019). * The release date was originally November 3, but Simon decided to change it due to most movies getting a wide reception on Saturdays so he extended it to November 9. * This film premiered on the day of Felix the Cat's 100th birthday, the 10th Anniversary of "Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show", and the 20th Anniversary of "Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas". * CREATOR'S NOTE: The "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" epilogue scene wasn't initially going to be in the movie. But after hearing about the death of Russi Taylor, the voice of Minnie Mouse, Simon A. decided to add that in to pay tribute to her. The reason being was her first performance as Minnie Mouse was during a Disney TV special from 1986 titled "Totally Minnie", where she sang a duet of that song with Elton John. The entire epilogue was based off that scene from the special. * Ricky's favorite show "Doghouse Rock" is mentioned for the first time since The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 6 from Season 1. * FOURTH WALL BREAK: During Professor Flaten's letter, a cartoon pic was shown revealing that The Dominator got a job as a sign-holder promoting a movie theater, and one of the posters outside was a poster for "Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie". Running Gags * Chief Mark complaining or reacting to the garage getting destroyed. * Someone saying "Me, three!" and another person saying "Hey no fair, I was gonna pick three." * Bob Richardson getting locked in the closet. Cultural References * The "Baby Lamb Creations" logo at the beginning parodies the Marvel Studios logo. * Derrick McCormick asking the viewers to come closer and the camera zooms in too close to his face references the opening scene from Aladdin. ** Aladdin was also referenced when Eliott was talking to The Dark Slayer about The Stick of Superiority saying "Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance." * During the "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" scene, after Cow pushes the blue button on the Space-Time Fabric Tamperer, Baby Lamb and Belle briefly turn into Parum and Merskia (characters created by Parum333) and then Victor Virus and Penny Bleat (characters from "CartoonMania" created by Animator320). * Jonathan recapping all of the "crimes" The Dark Slayer has done are in the form of cutaway gags, reminiscent of those of Family Guy. * When Baby Lamb suddenly appears in front of the house from "CartoonMania", the Mr. Bean theme song is heard as the intro is parodied. * The camp counselor bears a striking resemblance to Chris McLean from the Total Drama series. * During a brief shot of The Evil Store's exterior, a wanted poster of John Kricfalusi, the controversial creator of Ren & Stimpy, is shown. * Donny referenced "Barney & Friends" after Baby Lamb said that they have each other. * The Dark Slayer accidentally falling into the toilet references the infamous scene of Mufasa's death from The Lion King. * The entire scene with Baby Lamb singing "Change" was based off Steven Universe: The Movie, as the song itself originated from it. * The movie ended with curtains closing and the movie's logo being shown, referencing the end of Steven Universe: The Movie. * Several references to Avengers: Endgame was made in this movie. ** The first official poster for the movie was parodying the official Endgame poster. ** Thanos appeared killing The Dark Slayer during the animated dream sequence. ** The Infinity Gauntlet was one of the items available at The Evil Store. ** Osiris contrasted The Dark Slayer to Thanos because of his lack of compassion towards children. * Jonathan suggested The Dark Slayer should hire some Minions to carry out his evil bidding but he doesn't want any "commercialized yellow Tic-Tacs" running rampant. * Ricky said "I'm no meteorologist but I don't think clouds are supposed to be red", similar to how in the SpongeBob episode "Bubble Trouble", Patrick said "I'm no doctor but I don't think squirrels are supposed to be blue." * Osiris compared The Dark Slayer's clothes to Bela Lugosi, Leslie Noodman (from Sanjay and Craig), and Kanye West. Trailers Sneak Peek A sneak peek was posted on June 29, 2019, where Baby Lamb and Cow have a wholesome conversation after Baby Lamb left after a party and was feeling scared. A lot of people expected the movie to be animated, but Simon A. promised them there will be animated segments in there. Trailer 1 The first official trailer was released on September 15, 2019. Being only 1 minute and 15 seconds long, it features many clips (both animated and live-action) that are gonna be featured in the movie and promoted a release date of November 2019. No audio is heard from the clips, but a cover of the song "Change" from Steven Universe: The Movie (sung by Simon A. in his Baby Lamb voice) plays throughout the trailer. The description itself explains why it took so long for Simon A. to show more footage of the movie since the sneak peek he posted back in June, and he plans for this movie to be "The best thing I have ever done on this channel". Trailer 2 The second official trailer was released on October 26, 2019. With a runtime of 1 minute and 29 seconds, it's slightly longer in comparison to the first trailer. But newer clips were featured, once more showing both animated and live-action portions of the movie. In addition, there is actual dialogue this time from the characters and the song "21 Guns" by Green Day (higher-pitched) plays in the background. In addition, the MPAA rating screen is shown at the beginning as well as a vignette version of the Baby Lamb Creations logo. Simon A. stated in the description that production on Baby Lamb & Friends: The Movie has finally completed. Trailer 3 The third and final trailer for the film was released on November 4, 2019, being only 4 seconds shorter than the previous trailer. It has slightly less dialogue than the previous trailer, but includes several lines spoken by Baby Lamb, Uncle Lamb, and The Dark Slayer. The song playing in this trailer is "If That's Not Love" by The Naked Brothers Band. It also features a new title sequence of the film's logo and reveals the film's release date of Saturday, November 9, 2019. Gallery IMG 0136.JPG|Original 2016 movie logo, before the concept was scrapped IMG_0770.PNG|Original 2018 Title of Movie IMG_0769.PNG|Original Poster, drawn 2018 Alternate (28).png|Movie Logo Prototype Dda4h9r-3246d5b5-0f22-4431-9396-d493118e26df.png|Official Movie Poster IMG_3755.PNG|Teaser Poster (made by Brandon Panek) EACB0A6VAAAvwsm.jpeg|Fanmade Movie Poster, drawn by Nicanoodle02 Screen Shot 2019-08-28 at 3.02.48 PM.png|Second Official Movie Poster (with Cast information and release date) 8909f044-d898-419a-ac63-0e957652b13e (2).png|Fanmade Movie Poster, drawn by CartoonFan18 baby_lamb_and_friends_the_movie_poster_by_mcdnalds2016_ddjbpzw-fullview.jpg|Fanmade Movie Poster, made by Dre Higbee 8909f044-d898-419a-ac63-0e957652b13e (1).png|Third Official Movie Poster (with confirmed day of release) baby_lamb_and_friends__the_movie__promo_art__by_babylambcartoons_ddk0dmj-pre.jpg|Promo Art for the Movie (Original Thumbnail) maxresdefault.jpg|Official Thumbnail Art for Movie maxresdefault-1.jpg|Original Soundtrack Cover IMG_5256 (1).PNG|Official Soundtrack Cover EKz8H8nU4AAtMCB.jpeg|Blu-Ray and DVD concept Screen Shot 2020-01-19 at 9.00.16 AM.png|Some fans of Baby Lamb Creations promoting the film 2019-11-24.jpg|Alternate Soundtrack Cover (art by JTBatman9000) The Movie Category:Baby Lamb & Friends